


Vegeta's Scarf

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Brothers in Arms [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen, Humor, Saiyans, Tails, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Vegeta has his source to get the most beautiful scarves, however unwilling this source may be.





	Vegeta's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> My kid's prompt. It was his idea. I would never, willingly, draw Raditz without his gorgeous hair DX
> 
> I drew this ages ago, and now that I had a break from the internet, finally finished it.
> 
> Don't take this picture seriously ORZ

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
